


Шотландская свинина

by screaming_hands



Category: Filth (2013)
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Swearing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 08:08:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10827249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/screaming_hands/pseuds/screaming_hands
Summary: Брюс доказывает, что Питер - гей.





	Шотландская свинина

**Author's Note:**

> Написала этот текст 4 года назад (обожемойкаклетитвремя), но выкладываю здесь только сейчас, потому что почему бы и нет.

Брюс Робертсон – натуральная свинья. И свинство настолько заполонило его душу, что рвется наружу злобными покрасневшими глазами, дрожащим подбородком и повадками мрази. Такие грязные мужчины как он никогда не стараются выглядеть хорошо, в том числе и в постели, где девушки подавляются их бесконечным сексуальным эгоизмом. 

Питер думает, что подавляется лишь тяжелой грубой рукой Брюса, запустившего пальцы в его волосы и с кривой усмешкой перебирающего их пальцами, вкрадчиво шепча:

– Давай, детка. Докажи, что ты не педик, - щелкает зажигалкой, закуривая; девственно чистый воздух туалета в богом забытом полицейском участке пронзается смолистой вонью дешевых сигарет. – Потому что глядя на то, как старательно ты лижешь зад новому начальнику, я думаю не о том, как скоро ты планируешь добиться повышения.

Питер прерывисто выдыхает, отчаянно пытаясь сосчитать до десяти и не оцарапать кулаки о мерзкую рыжую щетину. Через пятнадцать минут будет продолжение совещания, и даже если рассказать все как есть, защищая свою мужественность и честь, консервативный шотландский мудак выдаст что-то вроде «нет дыма без огня».

– Я думаю о том, какие хуи тебе нравятся, - будничным тоном произносит Брюс, шаря взглядом по тяжело вздымающейся груди Инглиса, его большим грустным глазам и определенно гетеросексуальным губам, не бравшим в рот ничего больше мягкого женского соска. С девушками он ведет себя явно погрубее, чем с ебущим мозги коллегой, пнувшим его под колени, развернувшим лицом к положенному еще при Тэтчер кафелю, и сцепившим запястья клейкой лентой. Питер остолбенел, и, шаря взглядом от оказавшегося теперь на уровне глаз обоссанного ободка унитаза до хлипкого замка на двери, тихо произнес:   
– Боишься, что я ударю тебя, урод? 

Покачав головой, Брюс швырнул недокуренную сигарету на влажный пол и снова схватил Питера за волосы, на этот раз грубее, и, не размениваясь на болтовню, вмял его носом в расстегнутую ширинку, сквозь которую чувствовался жар и запах мудака.

– Такая соска как ты сейчас может только откусить моего малыша, - хохотнул он, надавливая ладонью на затылок упирающегося и дергающегося Инглиса. Сопротивление создавало дополнительное трение, и, сам того не заметив, Брюс окончательно возбудился. – Но ты и этого не сделаешь, потому что не проживешь без моего хрена.

Приспустив штаны, он начал размашисто скользить ладонью по напряженному члену, стараясь оставить в памяти разгневанное и сбитое с толка выражение лица Питера, особенно прекрасное тогда, когда Брюс, наклонившись, медленно и сочно провел головкой по его дрожащим губам. Они чуть было не скривились от отвращения, но, вовремя растянутые узловатыми пальцами, легко легли на крепкий подрагивающий член, широковатый, темный, возбуждающе отвратительный, как и его хозяин.

– Хотел бы – давно бы дал мне по роже и прекратил это, - удовлетворенно пробормотал Брюс, крепко удерживая голову коллеги на месте. Его опьяняли эти слова, и он начинал плавно толкаться вперед, иногда ускоряясь настолько, что его партнер был готов закашляться, и не переставал вглядываясь в опустевшие глаза. – Педрила.

Питер растерял все силы на сопротивление, и остаток их направил на то, чтобы не верить словам говнюка, потому что чувства были на пределе. С ним можно было согласиться, потому что возможность дать отпор была, но все было пущено на самотек и отдано во власть сильным мужским рукам другого человека. Другие всегда лучше знали, как делать хорошо, да? Какой же он жалкий. 

Унижение выливалось через край, оно уже не могло копиться в таких количествах, и начинало выплескиваться через твердеющий член. Это было в невесомости, с другим человеком, и наблюдение за этим другим человеком пристыдило настолько, что он снова становился подглядывающим за родителями ребенком и еще больше возбуждался, с ужасом сжимая и грубо натирая себя через трусы. Хотелось выпрыгнуть из своего тела, забыться, помыть руки, но процесс уже пошел, и если оставить его на полпути, то замучают мысли. Мысли надо прогонять торопливыми короткими движениями плотно сжатого кулака по ебучему отростку, пылающему от возбуждения и требующего больше внимания к себе.

Дыхание сбилось, и, еще шире открыв рот в поисках кислорода, Питер глубже пропускал Брюса прямо в глотку, с остервенением заглатывая отборную шотландскую свинину. Это его первый раз, а у хороших девочек первый раз всегда бывает с мудаками. Он бы ни был таким идеально закованным в красивый костюм клерком, чудом попавшим в полицию, если бы не был таким конченым извращенцем, дергающим на унижение посреди засранного туалета. Эту дурь можно было выбить из головы только одним способом – хорошим членом, и, разумеется, он не будет последним.

Брюсу хотелось выжать его по полной, хотелось вдавить в пол ниже плинтуса, фундамента и грунтовых вод, но кипящая в крови похоть мешала изъебываться, придумывая изощренные оскорбления. Собрав в кулак всю свою ненависть к засранцу, он, вогнав член глубоко в глотку, сделал несколько слабых толчков, шумно и долго кончая. Размашисто шлепнув Питера по щеке, он зажал его рот ладонью, и, еще не переведя дыхание, вкрадчиво и злобно проговорил:  
– Глотай.

Глаза чуть не поперхнувшегося Инглиса давно покраснели, на них выступили слезы. Он все еще не кончил, и мало что уже могло принести ему покой. Резко дернув головой, он отстранился назад, быстро пробежавшись взглядом по расстегнутой рубашке и вздымающейся от тяжелого дыхания груди Брюса, его тонким покрасневшим векам и вздернутым бровям. Придурок получил свое и радуется, так легко сдавшись после того, как кончил, словно только этого и хотел. Кто тут еще педрила, бегло подумал Питер, смачно сплевывая ему в лицо, на секунду исказившееся и потерявшее выражение безапелляционной победы. В туалете повисла тишина, и под мерное гудение труб по небритой щеке Брюса растекалась слюна и семя. 

Питер разглядывал белесые капли, наконец-то удовлетворенно кончая.


End file.
